


Before the Shadow Temple

by TheEarlGreyofBergamot



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Sheik, pan Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlGreyofBergamot/pseuds/TheEarlGreyofBergamot
Summary: Link meets Sheik in Kakariko Village and faces an unknown invisible monster. Link tries his hardest but is thwarted by the monster, when Sheik comes in at the last second. Link is taken to a nearby inn, where he has to do some recovering. Link is ashamed that he cannot be useful to his idol Sheik, but after finally spending some time together, they realize that maybe they care for each other more than they thought.





	Before the Shadow Temple

Link could see the ominous black smoke billowing into the air all the way from Lake Hylia. Epona, his trusty horse, was panting hard as she carried him swiftly across Hyrule Field. Her hooves kicked up the dirt and grass as she ripped into the land to gain more speed. Link felt bad about driving her so hard, but the feeling he got from looking at that black smoke was even worse. Link just knew this was somehow Ganondorfs’ doing, and he was going to put a stop to it at all costs.  
Epona jumped across the river to the gate of Kakariko Village, and without hesitation, Link jumped up off Eponas’ back and bounded up the stairway that led to the gate. Running with all his strength, Link rushed into the village, sword and shield drawn, ready to attack, defend or whatever necessary. He saw one of the houses of Kakariko on fire, consumed in a blazing inferno. The smoke emanating from the house made the air thick and hazy. It was difficult to breath for Link, especially after he had been running so hard. Link mustered the strength in his legs and continued to run towards the burning house, when suddenly, Link saw him.  
Sheik was there, coming into view from Links’ periphery, like a shadow or a ghost. His back was turned away from Link as he looked at the well that was in the center of Kakariko Village. He was on guard, taut and ready to spring into action. There was something in the well, no doubt the source of all this mischief, Link thought. Link ran up behind Sheik, which finally got Sheik to notice Links’ presence. Sheik glanced back without losing his concentration on the well.  
“Stay back Link.” He commanded.  
Link stopped, hesitating, wondering whether to obey Sheik or continue to move forward to protect him. Link didn’t have much time to think it over as a huge gust of wind came rushing out of the well. A shadow raced across the ground and knocked Sheik backwards with an invisible force of tremendous strength. Link leapt forward to catch Sheiks fall. The shadowy force berserked across Kakariko village, its violent wind kicking up dirt and debris, knocking over crates and pots, swirling the fire smoke into a maelstrom and fanning the flames of the burning house.  
Link gently lay Sheik onto the grass, and turned to face the monster with sword and shield drawn. Link didn’t know where exactly to look though, the monster was invisible, his path of destruction the only indication of where it might be. The shadow stopped its rampage and unexpectedly rushed towards Link. A force knocked the shield out of Links hand and another blow was dealt to the side of his head. Link swung his sword wildly, desperate to hit anything, but it was as if fighting the wind.  
Links sword was wrenched from his hand and fell to the ground. He was then assaulted by a series of hard blows to his stomach, chest and head. He fell to his knees, gasping for air and dazed. The sky and the smoke swirled together in his vision, a high-pitched ringing in his ears grew louder and louder, drowning out everything else. Suddenly, bright lights from Sheiks flash bombs went off, warding the monster away from Link. The monster screeched and with a final whirlwind, the monster fled from the village.  
Link collapsed onto the grass, no longer able to hold himself up or to stay conscious. Link heard his name as he felt hands on his body and saw a concerned red eye look down on him. 

Link opened his eyes and found himself in a darkened room. A small candle had been lit and placed on a table right next to him. The light of the candle reflected off the warm brown walls. He moved his hands and felt soft sheets covering his body. He moved his body up the bed so that he could sit up on his pillow. He looked to his right, his boots were sitting up against the wall, along with his sword and shield. His green cap had been placed on the bed post. He moved his hands gently across his stomach and chest, they still felt tender from where he had been pummeled. He moved his fingers through his hair, and closed his eyes. His mind retraced its memories of what had happened before he woke. It was fuzzy and hard to remember, but Sheik stood out clearly in his mind.  
The door to the room quietly opened and a waifish brunette Hylian girl stepped through the threshold, holding a pitcher of water and a rag. She looked up at Link, sitting up in the bed, and smiled.  
“Oh, it’s so good to see you awake! How are you feeling?” She said in a small mousy voice.  
“I feel… well rested.” Link said, stretching out his arms.  
“I brought you some water and a rag in case you needed to refresh yourself.” She said, placing the water on the side table. “Just holler if you need something else.”  
“Uh, where is this?” Link said, holding out his hand to keep the girl from leaving so soon.  
“This is the Kakariko Inn. You were brought here by a Sheikah man last night. He gave us a lot of rupees and gave us instructions to look after you. You’ve been sleeping all day.”  
“Do you know where that Sheikah man is?” Link asked  
“Nope, haven’t seen him since.” She said, placing a hand to her hip.  
“How’s the village? What’s happening?” Link asked, remembering the monster.  
The girl paused to think, “Well, I don’t know what you saw, but there was a monster attack that rampaged through Kakariko. The monster fled mysteriously and hasn’t been back. A house caught on fire, and it has been burned to the ground, but there were no injuries reported. Except for you.” She winked at him. Link couldn’t tell if the girl knew he had been fighting the monster, or if she was just being coy with him.  
“Oh, well, that’s good that everyone is safe.” Link sat back against his pillow. He rubbed his stiff shoulder. Link shot back up form the pillow, suddenly remembering his horse, Epona. “Did the Sheikah man bring in a red horse with white hooves?” he almost shouted, wildly concerned.  
Emmie was slightly taken aback by Link’s forceful question, but didn’t skip a beat and said “The horse is being well taken care of in the nearby farm stable. She’s been sleeping almost as much as you.” She giggled.  
With that reply, Link collapsed on the bed, satiated.  
“My name is Emmie, just let me know if you need anything else, honey.” Emmie left the room and closed the door behind her.  
Link was left on his own, the candle light silently waving across the walls. He threw the covers off himself and sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed the washcloth and dipped it in the pitcher of water. He washed his face and his arms, lifted up his tunic, and rubbed his abdomen down with water. He inspected himself closer and saw some slight bruising; purple and yellow splotches were beginning to bloom.  
Link got up from the bed and looked out the window. He was apparently on the second floor to the building. He saw into the backyard of the farm next door, Epona was sleeping underneath the stable awning, along with several other beautiful horses. It was nighttime across the village. Orange and yellow lights could be seen inside the houses, but other than that, it was pitch black. The midnight blue sky gave a false sense of calm and serenity to the world, but Link knew that evil was biding its time.  
Link exited his room and walked downstairs to the lobby of the inn. Emmie was there manning the front desk. She spotted him and grinned cheerfully. There was a small table and chair set up, which Link sat down in.  
“Ms. Emmie, is there anything to eat here?” Link looked outside again through a window, thinking it would be too late to head into the village for anything.  
“Yes, hold on, I’ll bring you something.” Said Emmie, leaving her station and disappearing behind a nearby door. She came back quickly with a bowl of stew and some bread. She placed it on the table on front of Link, who looked it over with satisfaction. Link reached into his wallet for some rupees but Emmie stopped him.  
“No, no, don’t worry about that. It all been taken care of.” She said, returning back to her work station.  
Link stared at his meal for a moment, and made a mental note to repay Sheik as soon as he saw him again. Link dug into his food ravenously, the sense of hunger catching up to him. As he ate he thought about Sheik, where he was, what he was doing, if he was safe. Link hoped to Hylia that Sheik didn’t try to go after that monster by himself. Link made up his mind that he was going to go look for him in the morning.  
He finished his meal and thanked Emmie while traveling back to his room. Link closed the door behind him and crawled under his covers once more. This time, Link pulled off his tights and threw them off to side so that he was only wearing his tunic. He was just more comfortable that way. He pulled out his ponytail so that his hair was loose. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get his hair to relax and unstiffen for bed time. Link gently lay his head on the pillow and in a few moments he was asleep. 

 

The next morning, Link opened his eyes and saw the blurry shape of someone looking out his window. The person turned their head towards Link when he started to move under the covers.  
“Good morning.” They said.  
Link recognized Sheik’s voice and sat up in bed, startled by his sudden appearance. Link thought about it and shook his head, Sheiks appearance was always sudden, so he shouldn’t be surprised at all.  
“Morning.” said Link.  
Sheik turned towards him, “How are you feeling?”  
Link nodded his head, “I’m ok, I’m perfectly fine. How are you?”  
Sheik ignored the question, “That’s good. We have to take care of Hyrule’s Hero.”  
Link swallowed hard and got misty eyed as he looked at Sheiks stoic expression and stance. “I’m sorry Sheik, I’m sorry I couldn’t fight off that monster.” Link pulled the covers up to his face and buried himself in them, not bearing to look Sheik in the eye.  
Sheik swayed uncomfortably, clearly unprepared to deal with such strong emotions. Sheik sat down at the edge of the bed and placed his hand on the sheets covering Links legs.  
“It’s fine Link. We both didn’t do Hyrule very proud the other day. Just be thankful that no one got seriously hurt.”  
Link sobbed a little harder, and uncovered his face to look at the Sheikah sitting on his bed. A tear ran down his face. “But you got hurt, and it could have ended very badly. I wasn’t strong enough…”  
Sheik bounced off the bed and held his arms out to showcase his body, “Look, I’m fine Link. I’m not hurt, everything’s good.” Sheik went up to Link and held his hand, “I’m fine. It’s ok.”  
Link lowered his covers from his face, and squeezed tightly onto Sheiks hand. Link nodded his head in acknowledgment of Sheiks words. “Ok…. Ok. So what do we do now? Where did the monster go?”  
Sheik pulled his hand back and posed thoughtfully, “I have been trying to track the monsters’ whereabouts since you’ve been resting and I think the monster has found refuge in the Shadow Temple. Impa went to the Shadow Temple several days earlier to check out the unusual amount of dark energy coming from there. That’s why I was in Kakariko Village the other day as well.” Sheik began to pace the floor as Link listened to him speak. “I haven’t heard from Impa, so I know that she is in trouble. I think it might be the monsters doing.”  
Links heart sunk in his chest when he heard that Impa was in trouble. He clenched his fists and swore under his breath.  
Sheik continued, “The other problem is that we can’t fight a monster we can’t see. So even if we were to seek it out right now, we would be ill prepared to actually fight it.”  
Link nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, it’s like trying to punch a whirlwind, or fight a rushing stream.”  
“I checked out the well that the monster came up from, there is a small hole at the bottom that I think leads somewhere. I have heard rumors in the village that some sort of truth telling power may lie under the village. That well probably leads directly to the treasure.” Sheik stopped his pacing and turned toward Link.  
There was a pause, when Link blurted out, “Well, why can’t we go down there now?”  
Sheik sighed, “I would have gone myself, but the hole is too small for even me to get through. We need someone even smaller, a child sized body.”  
“Oh.” Said Link. “Well, I guess I can do that. I’ll just go to the Temple of Time and go backwards through the time stream. I’ll go to the well in the past and see if I can’t get the truth telling treasure.”  
Sheik brightened up at hearing that. “Oh Link, that’s brilliant!”  
Link blushed, “It’s not that brilliant.”  
Sheik laughed at the hero’s modesty. “You’re so cute Hero.” It was Sheik’s turn to blush then. Sheik quickly turned away to stare out the window. Link perked up his ears.  
“Did… you just call me cute?” Link asked.  
“It’s nothing, just complimenting you.” Sheik said quickly, “You know as friends.”  
Link sat in bed and stared off in the distance. A smile spread across his face and his ears turned pink. Sheik thinks I’m cute, he thought.  
Sheik cleared his throat, and without facing Link he said, “Are you able to get up? Let’s go eat breakfast.”  
Link threw the blankets off his body, exposing his bare legs. He swung around to the edge of the bed and picked up his tights and began to put them on. Sheik took one glance at Links bare skin and booked it across the room.  
“I’ll see you downstairs.” He said, moving swiftly to get out the door.  
Link came downstairs, fully dressed, after a few minutes. Link waved to Emmie at the front desk, who waved back with a bright smile. Link went up to the desk and leaned on it with one elbow.  
“Morning Ms. Emmie. Have you seen the Sheikah man come down here?” Link said.  
Emmie shook her head no, ‘Sorry, Sir, haven’t seen anyone come in all morning.”  
A sound of a clearing throat startled Link. He turned around to see Sheik sitting at the small table Link had been sitting at last night. Emmie looked over to the table as well and opened her mouth agape. Bowing her head repeatedly, she apologized “I’m so sorry Sir, I didn’t see you come in!”  
Sheik held up his hand, “It’s fine, I get that a lot.” He reassured her. He motioned for Link to sit across from him, which Link did. Sheik called back to Emmie, “Do you mind getting us some breakfast?” Sheik pulled out his wallet and held up several purple rupees. Emmie dashed out from behind the desk and disappeared through the door to the kitchen.

 

It was the middle of the afternoon, they were in the graveyard that was just behind Kakariko Village. Sheik thought it would be a good idea to search the graveyard for any kind of clues to where the truth telling treasure might be, but so far nothing of significance had come up. Sheik was sure the bottom of the well held the answer, but Sheik didn’t want to leave anything to chance. Sheik also thought it was a good idea for Link to scope out the Shadow Temple before making any bold attacks against it. He said that Link could better formulate a plan to tackle the temple when he got back from the past. Reconnaissance wasn’t really Links style of doing things, he was more of an improviser when it came down to it, but this was the most time he had ever spent with Sheik, and he wasn’t going to spoil this rare opportunity.  
After inspecting a particularly well cared for and elaborate grave site, Link looked up across to Sheik who was on a ledge, keeping lookout for anyone or anything suspicious.  
“How did you come by so much money Sheik? Are Sheikah just really wealthy? I really don’t know much about your people… or about you.” Link said solemnly. He hoped that his question wouldn’t offend him.  
Sheik didn’t answer right away, but he looked down towards Link and pondered. “Hmm. Well, I’ll just say that I come from a very rich family. The Sheikah tribe are almost extinct, there aren’t a lot of us anymore. Because of that, we like to keep our secrets to ourselves, to protect the tribe from those who would use our power against us. The last remnants of the Sheikah are actually housed in this village, but not everyone who lives here is Sheikah. The Sheikah aren’t rich, but we have enough to be comfortable.”  
“Oh.” Said Link. He didn’t feel it was appropriate to press Sheik for details, for fear of scaring him off somehow. “You know the Zora are a very rich people. Their royal family has loads of resources.” Link continued, trying to keep the conversation going. Sheik didn’t respond, but kept his watch. “The Gorons don’t have much though. They have a few precious heirlooms, but I guess Gorons don’t really want that much in the way of stuff anyway. They are a really simple people, but they sure do know how to give a hero a good thank you.” Link grinned to himself, thinking about something that happened.  
Sheik turned to Link, his interest piqued. “What kind of thank you?”  
Link started to blush, swaying back and forth like a kid in trouble, “Oh, you know… never mind. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Link moved a little farther away, pretending to check a tombstone that he had already checked before.  
Sheik’s full attention was directed towards Link. He stepped a little closer to Link from the ledge and leaned over the railing slightly. Sheik whispered, even though they were very much alone in the graveyard, “Are you saying, that… you’ve had sex?” Sheik stared at him with one wide eye, and added “With a Goron?”  
Link become flustered and placed his arm behind his head, growing redder and redder. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of having sex, but Sheik made him really nervous to talk to about it, as if Sheik knowing that about him was somehow sharing something really meaningful. “Ah, hahaha. Well, actually several Goron. Like I said, the Gorons were really grateful that I could help them out.”  
Sheik stepped away, “Several…” he repeated.  
“Uh yeah, and Zora, and Hylians as well.” Link said, confidently.  
“Oh, wow…” said Sheik, putting on his thinking pose again. “This puts you in a whole new light.”  
Link felt a little nervous about that, he definitely didn’t want Sheik to think less of him. “I uh… hope this doesn’t change how you think of me.”  
Sheik slowly turned his back to Link, “No, you’re still the shining Hero that I’ve always known you as.” Sheik sighed and looked up at the sky. “You’re a true friend to all of Hyrule.”  
“Is there something wrong?” asked Link.  
Sheik turned to face Link again, and after a pause, Sheik finally asked in a whisper, “Have you… been with men?”  
Link smiled. Sheik was acting so awkward, it was actually adorable, which was a brand-new look for Sheik. Instead of his stoic badass demeanor, he was acting more like a curious child, which Link didn’t mind, but it was a bit humorous. “Men, women, Goron, Zora, I don’t particularly care what a person has between their legs.”  
Sheik didn’t say anything more after that and that particular conversation died, but Link noticed that Sheik’s shoulders were more relaxed and he had more of a spring in his step. 

 

It was evening, and the sun was setting across Kakariko Village. The windows from the houses were starting to glow orange with candle light and the cuccoos were settling down for a good nights’ sleep. Link and Sheik were sitting atop a roof to someone’s house, watching the sun go down. It had been a rather unproductive day, in Link’s opinion, they didn’t really find out any more information than what Sheik had given earlier. Link could have made it to Hyrule Town by now and been flung back to the past, but Link didn’t regret the day at all. This was the most time he had ever spent with Sheik, and Link appreciated the experience. Link couldn’t help but muse that even though he had spent an entire day with Sheik, he really didn’t know any more about him than before. In fact, Sheik learned more about himself than he did about Sheik.  
Sheik stretched out his arms and casually laid on his back, closing his eye in serene peace. Link looked at him, watched his chest breath up and down, studied his face (from what he could see), moved his eyes along the curves of Sheiks slender body. Link was surprised at Sheiks calm demeanor, he thought Sheik would be more concerned with the plight of Impa and Kakariko Village.  
“You seem really calm, Sheik. I thought you would be more worried.” Link said.  
Sheik opened his eye, “I am concerned, but you have to understand that I have been fighting non-stop for seven years. If you or anyone fights for that long, one begins to understand the need to take things slow, take things as they come, not all at once.” Sheik closed his eye again and put his arms under his head, “Rest is just as important as action.”  
Link nodded his head in agreement, and watched the fire colors in the sky slowly fade to blue. He had only been in this war against Ganondorf for three months, but he felt as if he had been fighting for an eternity. For Link, there was so much to undo, so much to fight against, he was at times overwhelmed by everything that was thrown at him. But he was thankful that Sheik was always there to help him out.  
“I really appreciate all your help Sheik, everything you do to make sure I defeat Ganondorf. You’re always saving my ass somehow.” Link chuckled.  
Sheik gave a laugh too. “Hey, I just point you in the right direction. You’re the one doing the work.”  
They were silent for a moment, listening to the chirping of the crickets and howls of dogs in the distance. Link hugged his knees close to his chest and looked over at Sheik. “You know, I really enjoyed spending time with you today.” Link said.  
Sheik turned his head towards Link, “I enjoyed it as well.”  
Link huffed, “I wish you’d stick around a little longer sometimes. You’re always gone in a flash, literally.”  
Sheik sat up and crossed his legs. He tilted his head back so that he was looking straight up at the stars. “I was going to go do something tonight.” He said. Link sulked into his knees, and Sheik’s face was washed in concern. Sheik reached out his hand and grabbed Links’, “But, I’ll stay tonight. In the morning I’ll escort you to Hyrule Town.”  
Link squeezed Sheiks hand and they continued holding each other until it got too dark to see. 

 

They finally reached the room that Link was staying in at the Kakariko Inn. Emmie wasn’t there to greet them when they came in through the front door, but they saw a sign that said, “Back in an hour”. Link sat down at the edge of his bed, and Sheik closed the door behind him. He locked the door, and made his way to the window. He closed the curtains after looking outside one last time for any signs of danger or prying eyes.  
“I’m just trying to be careful that I’m not spotted, and I’m not spotted with you. If the enemy sees me with you, then they’ll come after you relentlessly. I’m trained in the art of Sheikah stealth, so it’s not easy for me to be detected, but I have to look out for you.” Sheik said.  
Link nodded his head in agreement as he took off his boots and tossed them in the corner of the room. Sheik walked over to where Link sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled his face cowl down, exposing his mouth. Link reached up and brushed the hair away from Sheiks face, revealing both of his eyes.  
“You’re gorgeous.” Link breathed out.  
“More gorgeous than a Goron?” Sheik teased.  
“Just barely.” He said. Link reached up and gently pulled Sheiks head down for a kiss. Their lips touched lightly, and Sheik pulled his head back. He hesitated to continue. Link let go and Sheik pulled away farther.  
“What’s wrong?” said Link, “Do you want to do this?”  
“I do.” Said Sheik, “More than anything.” Sheik placed his hands on Links shoulders and bent down again, and this time putting full force into his kiss, sucking on Links mouth. Link gently guided Sheiks direction and put his tongue in Sheiks mouth, feeling around. Sheik reciprocated, using his tongue as well. Link pulled Sheik off and began to pepper his face with tiny pecks, moving up to Sheiks pointy ears. Sheik turned his head so that Link could get at them better, which Link rewarded with whispers of how lovely and sweet Sheik tasted and tiny bites on his ear tips.  
Sheik backed away again, red in the face and breathing slightly heavier. He covered his face with his hands and turned away.  
‘What’s wrong?” said Link concerned.  
Sheik came and sat down next to Link on the bed, trying to avoid looking at Link. Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. Link started to rub Sheiks back, whispering “It’s ok, its ok. Tell me what’s wrong.” Link had never seen Sheik cry before, or even show such strong emotions. He was a little afraid.  
Sheik took a big inhale of breath, and cried, “I haven’t been honest with you. I’m so sorry.” Tears started to flow down his face.  
“Why? It’s ok, tell me.” Link said, trying to be as soothing as possible.  
Sheik held Link’s hand and looked up from his sobbing. He took a few deep breaths and managed to get out, “I just want you to know, that I was born a female. I’m not really a man.” He started to sob uncontrollably.  
Link was a little shocked at the revelation, but he held on tightly to Sheik and embraced him in a hug. Link rubbed his back and whispered “It’s fine, you’re fine.” Link let go after Sheik had calmed slightly. “Why do you say you’re not a man?” Link asked.  
Sheik sighed, “Because I wasn’t always one. I had to use Sheikah magic to become a man. It’s taken me a couple of years to finally be ok with myself. I still hate myself sometimes, but I just couldn’t stand it if you hated me. That’s why I had to tell you, be honest with you. You’re an honest person, and I don’t want to deceive you in anyway.” Sheik hugged himself and hunched over.  
Link thought for a second on what to say. Sheik continued on “I understand if it’s too much for you to take in. Just please...please don’t hate me.”  
Link hugged him again, “I could never, ever hate you. The first time I ever saw you, I fell in love with you and I’ve been chasing you ever since. You telling me this doesn’t change anything, because I loved you before and I still love you now. You’re my beautifully mysterious Sheik, but you have never once deceived me in anything. Thank you for being honest and thank you for telling me something about yourself. It’s obviously very painful for you.”  
Sheik stopped his sobbing and began to rock slightly back and forth with Link holding him. Link put his mouth to Sheik’s ear and whispered, “I love you so much.”  
Sheik turned to give Link a kiss on the lips, “I love you too. Thank you.”  
“Do you still want to continue this, or do you just want to go to sleep? I’m fine with either, I’ll stay with you no matter what.” Link said, placing another kiss on their lips.  
Sheik blushed, and thought about it. “I really want to continue, but… I’m uncomfortable with being the bottom. It gives me something called dysphoria, which is like a feeling that something is terribly wrong and gross.”  
Link perked up a little, “Oh that’s fine, I don’t mind being penetrated. Whatever makes you feel the most comfortable.” Link chuckled a little, “I got used to always being the bottom when I visited the Zora’s, because they’re too proud to have a Hylian top them.”  
Sheik chuckled and reached to grab Links hat. He slid it off and threw it to the floor. Sheik ran his fingers through Links hair, pulling out his ponytail. Sheik continued to muss up his hair, massaging Links head and grabbing the hair roughly. Link allowed his head to be pulled down, exposing his neck to Sheik, who took the opening to kiss and suck all over his neck, down to the collar bone. Link reached down to unbuckle his belt, fumbling to get it off, because of Sheiks distraction. He whipped off his belt and tossed it aside.  
Sheik responded in kind and started to lift off Links tunic. Link pulled it over his head and that too was tossed over the side. Link shucked off his gloves, his top half now exposed. Link lay back on the bed, the pillow against the wall propping his head up. Links eyes smoldered in a half-lidded expression, inviting Sheik to straddle him, which Sheik gladly did. Sheik wrenched his cowl and head wrappings off, his face fully uncovered. He leaned over and issued another passionate kiss on the lips, his tongue now unrestrained in exploring the inside of Links mouth.  
Sheik paused their make out and whispered breathily, “I’m going to make you feel so good, Hero.” Link’s body shuddered.  
Sheik walked himself back, using his knees, trying to get in a better position. He placed his hands just where Links neck met his shoulders, and began to massage the muscles. Sheik gently squeezed his hands over the tense sinews, feeling Links hot skin. He slid his hands to Link’s biceps, which were taut and hard. Sheik massaged those too, running his hands up and down Link’s arms. Link’s skin prickled with goosebumps with sensation of skin on skin. Sheik placed his hands on Links chest, and Sheik could feel Link’s breathing, which stuttered slightly at his touch. Sheik began to rub all over his chest, squeezing the skin then smoothing out, caressing the muscles and letting Link know he appreciated his body.  
Sheik stopped his rubbing and held out his index finger. Link watched as Sheik placed it around his right nipple, and began to circle around it slowly. Link squirmed a little, his nipple immediately reacting by getting erect. Sheik did the same thing to the other nipple, slowly circling the outside, but being careful not to touch the sensitive part. As he sat on Link’s lap, Sheik could feel Link getting hard underneath him. Sheik leaned over to the right side, and stuck out his tongue, barely touching the top of his nipple. Link made a small gasp. Sheik smiled then went ahead and put his whole mouth on it, sucking on it, kissing it, using his tongue and circling around the nub.  
Link took his left hand, and reached up to play with his left nipple himself while Sheik was doing that, but Sheik batted his hand away and placed his own thumb on the nipple, pressing into it with circular motions. Link shifted his legs, his breathing more haggard. He whimpered slightly, frustrated he wasn’t doing more, but enjoying the wet warmth of Sheik’s tongue.  
Sheik popped off Link, replacing his mouth with his right thumb. His thumbs now stimulating Link with small circular motions over the nubs. Sheik stuck his tongue out again and licked down Link’s chest, trailing between his abs, moving around Link’s belly button. Links muscles spasmed, and moved up and down with his heavy breathing, which made it difficult for Sheik to stay on him, but he knew Link was enjoying it.  
Sheik began to pull down Links’ pants, putting both his index fingers inbetween the space of flesh and cloth, slowly peeling them off. Link put out his hand and stopped Sheik.  
“Hold on, wait.” He said, sitting up in the bed, slightly dazed. “Before we get into that, let me do something for you.” Link reached around Sheiks back and began to untie the ragged Sheikah emblem cloth that wrapped around his chest. He tossed it to the side. Link began pulling at Sheiks leotard, indicating he wanted it off. Sheik started to wriggle out of it, exposing his snowy skin. Sheiks arms became free, and he started to bunch up the fabric around his hips. Both he and Link pulled down on the cloth, lower and lower, until Sheiks penis popped out from the clothes, half erect. Sheik quickly pulled his leotard off his legs from off the side of the bed, and jumped back quickly to straddle Link once more, this time fully naked. Link grabbed onto Sheiks slim hips on both sides, and admired him for a few moments.  
“Am I ok?” asked Sheik, concerned.  
“Oh Hylia, yes.” Said Link, as his began tracing his tongue all over Sheiks stomach, kissing him and pulling him closer, and closer. Link laid back down on his pillow and pulled Sheiks’ pelvis close to his face, Sheik walking with his knees to get up him. Links mouth was directly in front of Sheiks still half-cocked penis. He licked his lips and gently placed Sheiks tip in his mouth. Sheik audibly gasped, holding onto Links shoulders to support himself. Link sucked on Sheiks head, circling around the slit with his tongue, trying to get as much saliva as he could produce to coat Sheik. Link slowly began taking Sheik into his mouth, pulling in slightly with a suck, and then pushing him out again. Link made sure to push Sheik out slowly, his lips tight against the shaft, feeling every inch of his love. Sheik was only halfway into Links mouth before he was fully hard, the blood starting to throb through his member. Link also noticed the increase in girth he was trying to take in, having to open his mouth wider and wider. Then Link took his left hand and placed in on Sheiks ass. Link began to push on Sheik from his back, forcing Sheik all the way into his mouth until Sheik’s penis was entirely inside. Sheik hit the back of Links throat, his head and shaft completely consumed, fitted in the warm and wet. Link sucked hard on Sheik while also pulling him out of his mouth. Link released Sheiks member from his mouth when he got to the end, licked the tip, then pushed Sheik back in till the back of his throat was hit again. Link did this several more times, going faster each time, but not letting up the pressure around Sheiks cock, now lubed with saliva. Sheiks nails dug into Links shoulders and he threw his head back.  
“Link!” He cried. “I..I..can’t… let go, let go!”  
Link released Sheik from his mouth and Sheik fell back on top of Link’s stomach, breathing hard, his penis standing straight up, rock hard. Precum began oozing from the tip, the whole shaft also glistening with Links saliva. Sheik threw his head back again, hand on his forehead.  
“Fuck, I was about to come.” He said, panting.  
“Why didn’t you?” said Link also panting to catch his breath.  
“Because I’m not done with you yet.”  
Sheik scooted back, straddling Link’s thighs. Link’s pants were still on, and his bulge had become all too noticeable, seemingly unable to restrain itself for too much longer. Sheik no longer wanted to be coy and grabbed Links pants with his fists and almost ripped them off. Link helped by pulling his legs out, and with that, his pants were gone. Link lay prostrate on the bed, his penis sticking straight up, already producing precum. Sheik leaned his naked body across Links, driving in for another passionate kiss. Sheik placed his hands on the bed post on either side of Links head, holding himself up with his knees as he tongued his hero. Their members were touching each other, sliding over one another, driving them both wild, their hips gravitating together.  
Sheik stopped and gasped, “You want to be fucked?”  
Link nodded his head.  
“Say it.” Sheik said louder. “Tell me what you want!”  
Link wrapped his arms around Sheiks back and moved his mouth next to Sheiks ear, “I want every single manly inch of you inside me, right now.”  
Link let go of Sheik, and began to turn his body so that his chest was on the bed and his ass was sticking up. Sheik had to move so Link could situate himself properly, but was right back up in position in no time, ready to fulfill Link’s request. Sheik grabbed onto Link’s cheeks on either side, and taking his thumbs, ran them down the crack. Sheik’s thumbs dug into Links flesh and spread his cheeks out so that his asshole was exposed. Link gave a shudder as the cold air breached him, his asshole immediately clenching tighter. Sheik held Link open for the moment, letting the sensation catch up to his love, so that he could unclench. Link’s ass was being shy, too shy for what Sheik wanted to do at that moment, so Sheik decided to take the matter into his mouth. Sheik bent over, sticking out his tongue, slick with spit. Sheik began to lick around Link’s hole, trying to get Link to relax a little. He slid his tongue around the periphery, in circles.  
Link held onto the bed sheets with his fists, gasping. Sheik licked and kissed Link’s hole, then very gently burrowed his tongue inside, easing Link open. Link whimpered, his face flushed pink. Sheiks’ slippery tongue made its way inside, feeling the walls and making everything wet. Sheik got most of his tongue inside, moving his mouth muscle around, trying to relax Link’s anus for what came after. Sheik wriggled his tongue in and out a couple times, and Link responded by finally unclenching enough for the tongue to slip through unhindered. Sheik straightened up when he was satisfied with the progress and wiped his mouth.  
Link relaxed his grip on the sheets, and lifted his ass up a little more, practically begging Sheik to continue. Link’s hole was barely open, but it was a start. Sheik ran his index finger along Links taint and poked it inside Link’s ass. Link shuddered, his muscles started to close around Sheik’s finger. Sheik wouldn’t allow that and pushed his finger in all the way to knuckle, quickly pulling in and out. Sheik moved his finger inside, trying to get deeper and deeper. He added a second finger and repeated the process, pumping in and out. Link moaned softly into the sheets, bunching them around his head. Sheik added a third finger for good measure, gently stretching out the ring of muscle around Link’s entrance in small circles. Sheik’s fingers inched in until they reached the knuckle, then Sheik continued to push a little harder, feeling around Link’s walls. Sheik hit something and Link cried aloud, Sheik smiled. Found it. He rubbed the spot a little and Link squirmed underneath, having to come up for air from the sheets surrounding him. Sheik pulled out his fingers finally, Link’s entrance sufficiently open to receive him.  
Sheik tugged on his member to make sure he was good and hard still. Link spread his knees a little farther, bracing himself. “Are you ready, hero?” Sheik said seductively.  
“mmmm….yes!” Link gasped, almost as if in pain. “Give it to me!”  
Sheik lined himself up to Links entrance, resting his tip right in the hole without going in. Sheik grabbed onto Links hips, and squeezed them tightly. Link clenched his fists and holding his breath, bracing himself. Sheik rammed inside, instantaneously filling Link all the way up with his cock, even more than what Sheiks fingers could do. Link yelled out and then softened to a moan, Sheik hitting his sweet spot just right. Link’s own member was leaking cum onto the bed, about ready to release. Sheik pushed himself all the way out again, Links ass gaping wide, the cold air getting inside. Sheik lined up again, and pulled Links hips towards himself while gyrating his own hips forward for extra force. Sheik continued forcefully pumping in and out, harder and harder, hitting Link in his g-spot every time. Link gasped and moaned, unable to take it any longer. He reached for his member with his left hand and held it up. That final touch sent him over the edge and Link came over his hand, releasing his cum which dripped through his fingers and onto the sheets.  
Sheik was still pounding into Link when he noticed the sudden ease of resistance he was met with. His penis was almost gliding in and out, the muscles in Link’s ass no longer fighting against him. Sheik realized Link must have come. Sheik put the rest of his focus on trying to hit orgasm himself, wrapping his right hand around his member and sliding it through as he penetrated Link and pulled out again. Sheiks penis was fully engorged, leaking like crazy, so he was about to come as well.  
“Cum inside me.” Said Link unapologetically.  
“It’ll be too messy… for you.” Sheik said through his gasps.  
“Please, just do it.” Link moaned.  
Sheik pounded in faster, building up an immense friction when Sheik finally came and pushed himself hard inside Links ass. Link felt the warm cum inside, oozing through him. Sheik shivered and spasmed, holding himself still, slumping over Links back, tired. Both of them were breathing heavily, hot and sweating. Sheik pulled himself out, Link’s ass leaking with his Sheiks cum. Link turned over and lay with his back on the bed, head finding rest on the pillow, hair a mess and cheeks flushed. Sheik crawled up next to Link and lay on his side, his head also finding space on the pillow, right next to Links. They stared into each other’s eyes, panting and smiling. Link grabbed Sheik around his arms and held him in a tight embrace, gently patting and stroking Sheiks arms. Sheik pulled the covers over themselves with some effort and they both fell asleep shortly after.

 

Link opened his eyes, his vision blurry, and the world seemingly still dark. It took him a moment to gather his conscious, and he remembered they closed the curtains last night. They. Him and Sheik. Link felt on his chest and touched a hand that wasn’t his, which was grabbing around him and embracing him in a tight hug. The body behind him began to stir awake, and the hand that wasn’t Links reached out to grab his own hand. Sheiks head leaned above Link’s and gently kissed him on the cheek. Link remembered now, he remembered everything, and he smiled. Link twisted his body around and so that he was face to face with his lover and kissed his features until Sheik couldn’t stay asleep and started laughing. Sheik had to stop him so he could finally get out of bed, which he did reluctantly.  
“Today is the day, Link.”  
Link looked sorrowful, but he too slid out the bed and began to gather his clothes from off the floor. They dressed in silence, giving each other occasional flirty glances, but they knew they had to be serious again. The heavy weight of their responsibility came back to them both, the plan, the temple, the monster, and the fate of all Hyrule. They had to be strong, but they both knew it was going to be a lot harder from here on out.  
They stood in front of the door of the room, and Link hugged Sheik with an extra tight embrace. Sheik reciprocated, knew he really shouldn’t, but did it anyway, feelings be damned.  
“Link.” Said Sheik. “I think its best if you go down by yourself. It would raise too much suspicion if we were seen together again. Especially in this particular instance, coming out of an inn room like this. Hard not to put two and two together.”  
“How will you get out then?” asked Link.  
“I have my ways, don’t worry about me.” Said Sheik.  
Link walked down the stairs into the inn lobby, Emmie was behind the front desk with another girl with short black hair. They were talking and giggling about something, when Link was spotted and they immediately stopped. Link went up to the desk and said, “Uh, Good Morning. Ms. Emmie, how are you?”  
“Fine, thank you sir. How did you sleep last night?” Emmie said, with a bright smile. The other girl’s mouth curled into a knowing face, but didn’t say anything.  
Link stretched out his arms and feigned a yawn, “Oh man, I slept like a log!”  
Emmie continued, “Will the Sheikah man be coming down soon for breakfast?” The other girl couldn’t hold back a snort.  
Link’s face flushed but Link quickly rebuffed the question, “The Sheikah man? I haven’t seen him since yesterday morning. I was just about to ask you if you knew where he was.” Link lied.  
Both the girls looked confused and were about to challenge Link’s assertion, when Sheik walked through the front door and greeted them all. “Good morning!”  
The girls turned to look at the person who just came in and began to whisper to themselves, seriously confused. Link and Sheik sat at the tiny café table for breakfast, giving each other knowing glances while the girls tried to reconcile what they thought they knew. When Sheik and Link finally left the Kakariko Inn, they left a huge tip and thanked them for their excellent service.

 

Link stood in front of the pedestal that had once held the Master Sword. The swords release from the pedestal triggered a warp in time in which Link had aged 7 years, leaving Hyrule to fend for itself without the hero it needed. Sheik had been fighting a one-sided battle for those seven long years, waiting for the return of the hero who would take the Master Sword and slay the evil Ganondorf. And now, Link was going to go through the time stream again, to go back to the past and fulfill his duty as a child.  
“Are you ready Link? Do you understand what you are going to do?” Sheik asked, now in serious mode.  
Link nodded affirmatively. “I’m going to go back to Kakariko Village and see if I can’t find this truth treasure. I’ll come back as soon as I can.” Link turned towards the pedestal and looked down at it solemnly.  
“Will you wait for me?” Link asked, trying to buy more time.  
Sheik shook his head, “I can’t wait here, I have other things to do, in order to help you. It’s not just you who has to fight monsters and expel dark magic.” His voice low, quiet and sad.  
Link nodded.  
Sheik walked up to him and gave Link a final kiss before he put the Master Sword back. “Don’t worry, Hero. We will see each other again. It’s just going to take more time.” Sheik winked at Link  
A thought suddenly crossed Links head, “Wait, you were here in Hyrule seven years ago. Can I find you in the past? Can we meet each other?” Link asked excitedly.  
Sheik took a step back, “I’m sorry Link, I can’t tell you that information.”  
“Why?” whined Link, “You know you can trust me!”  
Sheik looked away, “I know I can trust you, but I can’t trust anyone else. It’s for your safety too I’m doing this. Just please, believe me when I say this.”  
Tears welled up in Link’s eyes. “I can protect you…” Link pleaded. They came together for an embrace. Sheik pulled his face cowl down and leaned next to Links ear. Sheik whispered, “We’ll protect each other.”  
They unlocked from each other and with sad faces, they said goodbye for the final time as Link plunged the sword back.


End file.
